


An Uncomfortable Possibility

by einfach_mich



Category: Captain America (2011), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einfach_mich/pseuds/einfach_mich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick Fury hits a nerve with Tony Stark. Based on events that may or may not have happened in the new Captain America movie. A humorous drabble with slashy implications.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Uncomfortable Possibility

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler Warning: This is inspired by events that take place in the Captain America movie. So there is a minor spoiler.

I don't entertain conjecture about my family history," Tony grumbled, the face mask of his helmet clicked into place and covered his look of annoyance.

_"Come on, you know it's true," Fury teased with a smirk, his cheek pushing his eyepatch up in a gesture that seemed to mock Tony even more the glint in the commander's remaining eye._

_"I'm serious, Nick. Drop it!" Tony's voice buzzed over the intercom, echoing through the command center._

_"Face it Stark, he nailed your dad," Fury laughed, arms raised while he slowly backed away. "A lot."_

_The sharp whirling sound of the suit's weapons system's powering up cut echoed through the room, while Fury continued to chuckle and walkaway._

_"Fuck you, Nick!" Tony snarled through the intercom._

_"Sorry, you're not my type," Fury called over his shoulder as the doors closed behind him._

* * *

"Let me get this straight," Bruce spoke slowly, a confused expression on his face. "You not only insinuated that Rogers is gay, but you implied that he was in a secret affair with Tony's father?"

"I considered about adding his mother into the mix, but I thought that might be too far fetched," Fury replied with a smirk, tipped up his glass and swallowed the rest of his whiskey.

"That's why Stark blew up half of the command bay?" Bruce laughed loudly and slapped the console in front of him.

"Actually it was just the main entrance, but it was enough to get him grounded so he could fully recover from his injuries," Fury said, standing up to refill his glass. "I told you all that I would ensure the safety of the team, not matter what it takes."

"I believe you," Bruce said with a look of awe and respect. "Remind me to never get on your bad side."

"Isn't that my line?" Fury chuckled and Bruce began to laugh, again.

"Mortal humor confounds me," Thor grumbled, while he refilled his pitcher of ale.


End file.
